


Let's go for a ride

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark, Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Strong Language, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Already getting out of the "pack meeting"Jackson was leaving the house when he.....
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759405
Kudos: 17





	Let's go for a ride

Already getting out of the "pack meeting"  
Jackson was leaving the house when the loft  
when he got face to face with none other than stiles.

"Stilinski good to see you"- Replied the Kanima - Wolf Man- "Your boyfriend is inside "cleaning up everything" - Commented Jackson with a face full of smug and satisfaction

Looking at the building stiles was having a face completely numb and directed his view towards Jackson - " Actually I want to talk to you, it is something really important and   
I think you should know"- Commented the brown-haired man to the blondie.

"You don't have anything important to show me at all" Commented The blue-eyed beta - " So save it ".

"Not even your actual parents are important? " Asked Stiles, " I thought you wanted to know about them, I remember that time when we were kids that you told me in your crying  
state, full of sadness and despair that you wanted and still want to know why your parents left you, was everything you said to me a lie?.

Getting impressed and actually scared that this guy who was a friend during his childhood actually remember everything, kind of put him out about the things that he was doing   
with his boyfriend behind his back, but a whore is a whore and it is kind of pointless that Stilinski could believe that the one that he has could be changed.

" I don't believe you" -Jackson.

"You should, you actually listened to my heart- Stiles- And I know for a fact that you check that my heartbeats were steady the whole time.

"What did you find?" - Jackson, responded a little bit curious about what the other man found out, especially because he already hired a lot of investigators and agents specialized  
to find information and people out of the radar, and everything just was a waste of money, that his Dad suspected the first time but didn't ask about it.

" I can show you " - Smiled Stiles.

***

Getting on the road, Now in Jackson's Porche, Stiles was giving directions to the place that was giving Jackson, and while as the driver himself was half-listening  
asking to his own self about what he will find, what are they like? why they abandoned me, did they do it because they wanted to or they needed to?.

Making himself as the one that he was not watching and oblivious as they liked to portray him, Stiles was watching in clear detail, how the lizard man was   
leaving some tears without noticing they were falling down his chiseled and disgusting face. putting his mask of numbness again Stiles told Jackson to stop  
and leave the car parked behind the trees on the right side of the street.

"Ok Jackson, do you see that house in front of us "- Stiles.

"Yes"-Jackson- "Are they living there?.

mmmm smiling Stiles said- " Actually, she's living there".

Watching stiles with a face of pure incredulity Jackson asked "What?"

"Look by yourself "- Stiles.

Putting his attention back on the house, Jackson was watching wide-eyed when a beautiful blonde woman and two kids next to her were laughing playing with each other   
and then a black-haired man appeared behind her. then they went to the front of their house and started walking out towards the metal-green car, that was parked just some  
meters above on the street.

" Are they..."-Jackson.- "My true family?"

"Just her by the way"- Stiles.

" and the others?- Jackson.

"The others, well in this case they are your step-brothers and that man next to her will be your step-dad?- Stiles.

"What happened to my true father? -Asked a confused Jackson on the point of biting his nails.

" He was executed "- Stiles.

"EXECUTED?"- yelled an even more confused Whitemore- "Why"?- on the verge of tears.

" Rape "- Stiles.

putting two and two, Jackson was putting everything together, when he suddenly accelerated, leaving Stiles alone in the car   
and meanwhile, he surpassed the car of his true mother, the afflicted wolf put himself in front of the vehicle.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT"

getting scared and at the same time surprised, the car of the family was not able to stop, leaving the front of their car  
impacting the poor bastard in front of them, making him fly some meters on the street. screaming, yellings, and shoutings  
were the sounds along with the alarm's car filling the ambient around the bloody scene.

As a wolf but supporting the hit, Jackson was listening to the noises while repeating to himself - "it was not my fault"-   
leaving those words floating in the air.

"Actually it is technically your fault Jackson- Stiles -" You were the product of the monstrosity that happened to her " Smiling "   
\- "but like father and son"- mocked stiles " they don't recognize what they did" were the words that finally left Jackson leaving his mind  
for now....

**Author's Note:**

> This story fully belongs to me.


End file.
